


What are we, if not human?

by TheMonster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Or I tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blind Betrayal, Self-Indulgent, Sex, help me tag, not what was planned, spoilers for blind betrayal, virgin!Danse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonster/pseuds/TheMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want me to take care of it?” Hancock said after a pause and Danse found himself horrified at the suggestion. Not because it was kind of absurd, but because he was actually considering it. Curiosity maybe at what would happen if he said yes. He was suddenly aware of the ghoul’s eyes resting on him. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, as if I’d let you.” he managed to stutter out, suddenly not sure if he meant that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are we, if not human?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR BLIND BETRAYAL!!! This pairing need more love and I wanted to try to write something for it. It's completely self-indulgent and mistakes might exist since english isn't my first language and I've worked on this almost exclusively late at night. This was originally not what I had planned and it is also my second time writing smut so don't expect miracles. Also, the title is poorly chosen. Other than that feel free to comment and tell me waht you thought about it!

There was no secret that Danse didn’t quite get along with any of Nate’s other ‘friends’. How could he, when the majority of them were what the Brotherhood called freaks. Even if he technically wasn’t a Brotherhood Soldier any more, he still lived after their ideology and found the idea of friends like several synths, a super mutant and not to mention the ghoul, to be quite atrocious.

Same ghoul who was currently sitting across from him at the cooking station. It had been late evening when Nate had arrived at the red rocket station and Danse had been hopeful that he could finally travel with him again. Instead, to his dismay, he had taken Dogmeat with him and left Hancock in his place, but not before urging them to ‘play nice with each other’.

Danse didn’t even comment on the fact that he wasn’t planning on playing any kinds of games, especially not with ghouls, but Hancock had waved him off with a grin before he sat down on the concrete block and watched him disappear.

The air changed around them the moment Nate was out of sight. Had there only been someone else here, even one of the synths, the tension around them wouldn’t be as noticeable. But as luck would have it, Nate’s other acquaintances were either in Diamond City or god knows where. He definitely would rather be god knows where than having to spend time doing nothing, in the company of the ghoul.

“Where’s your tin-can smoothskin? Thought you never left it.” the silence was broken by Hancock, who stared at him with his dark orbs while popping a mentant in his mouth. 

This was what he hadn’t been looking forward to. Whenever Nate wasn’t around, Hancock usually became very chatty with everyone. A little too chatty in Danse’s opinion.

“I’m repairing it.” he answered shortly as he leaned over the pot, stirring the squirrel stew, though he didn’t want to elaborate on it. He was missing a lot of junk and it would probably be days before Nate or a caravan showed up. Hancock didn’t need to know about that.

“Really? So you’re not gonna take one of Nate’s and start waltzing around? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Hancock gave him a smile, though it was all other than friendly. The ghoul didn’t like the power armours at all and Danse had overheard him more than once dropping comments about ‘overcompensating’. Overcompensating what, he didn’t know.

Before he could reply, saying that he could handle himself without one for a while, Hancock dropped another comment that made Danse freeze where he stood, half crouched over the cooking pot.

“Or are you gonna show off that great body of yours?”

“I beg your pardon?” Danse managed to sputter out with a not-so-friendly glare directed towards the other, who was now grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

“Hey, I might be a ghoul on the outside but that doesn’t mean I’m not a human inside.” he still had that grin on his face and even had the nerve to wink at him.

Danse’s face heated up involuntarily at that and he scowled at the ghoul. Why was he bringing this up all of a sudden? He couldn’t be serious, did ghouls even have those kinds of urges? A flash of a naked Hancock flashed before his eyes and a rush of heat flushed through his body.

“Don’t even think about it freak.” Danse growled at him as he dropped the wooden spoon in to the pot, suddenly not feeling hungry. The tiniest hint of anger passed the ghoul’s eyes, but was gone almost as quick as it came.

“Too late, synth.” Hancock retorted, the grin suddenly gone, replaced with a frown.

He flinched at the word, a bitter reminder of why he was sitting here and not on the Prydwen, why he was suddenly an enemy of the only family he’d had.

He decided he didn’t need to tolerate this any longer, having lost his appetite, and stood up without a word. He started walking towards the shack, intent on going to bed. To his dismay he heard that Hancock also stood up, no doubt also heading to bed.

He tried not to be bothered by it. If they both went to bed they wouldn’t be able to bother one another. Danse opened the door to the shack and and took a step inside before he noticed something was amiss. Rather than the three beds he had expected, there was only a mattress in the corner of the room.

“Where are the beds?” Danse mumbled to himself. When he woke up this morning there were definitely more than a mattress. A low voice startled him and he took a step aside as Hancock emerged from the threshold.

“Nate must have had someone pick them up earlier. He talked about an island that needed resources. Guess that meant beds as well.” that annoying grin was back on his face. Danse couldn’t remember if any settler had came by today, but he had been pretty occupied with his power armour. “Guess we’ll have to share then, big boy.” Hancock said as he brought a hand up to rest on Danse’s shoulder, who flinched away.

“I can sleep on the floor.” the former soldier snapped, and took a step back only to bump into the wall. That was not something he looked forward to, but it seemed to wrong to snatch the bed away from the other. He could survive a night on the floor.

"Come on, the floor is hard and cold, not to mention uneven. You and I can both fit on the mattress." the ghoul was frowning at him and for a second Danse thought of it as a kind gesture, but quickly dismissed it. The other must have seen that a protest was imminent, cause the ghoul groaned in frustration and suddenly he was dragged to the other side of the room and with surprising strength Hancock tossed him down, making Danse land hard on the mattress, the air momentarily stolen from him.

"Don't think about protesting. If Nate comes back tomorrow and you're not well-rested, believe me you will be left behind again." he said in a growl as he took off his hat and flopped down beside him.

The protest was still resting on the back off his tongue, how he had to share bed with a ghoul, but the alternative was even worse he realized. He had been here for nearly a week already and there was nothing to do, especially with only Dogmeat around as company. Danse decided to keep quiet and instead rolled over to his side, facing the wall so at least he wouldn't have to look at Hancock.

It wasn't so bad. The mattress was sturdy but soft, almost big enough for both of them.

Almost.

Half an hour must have passed since they laid down and despite the chill in the air and buzzing of turrets outside, Danse’s eyes were closed and he was about to doze off when Hancock moved behind him.

"What are you doing?" Danse froze in shock as he felt a weight over his waist and a warm body pressing against his backside.

"You're pushing me out on the floor." was the reply he got. While he might have been guilty of doing that, that was no real explanation, nor excuse.

"Get your hands off me." he mumbled in a warning and tried to get the ghoul’s arm away from him. It seemed as if Hancock would have none of that, as his arm’s wound up tighter around his middle, moving even closer in the process.

"Aw c'mon, you must be cold in that jumpsuit. You get heat, I don’t have to sleep on the floor. We both win like this." he tried and Danse could hear rather than see the gleeful grin on the ghoul's face. He didn’t really have an argument for it, except that being cold had been true before the other had started to cling on to him. The ghoul seemed way too happy.

Though he couldn’t recall the last time somebody had been this close to him, if ever. The intimacy made him uncomfortable, feeling his cheeks heat up. He must have tensed up, because Hancock suddenly sighed behind him.

“Would it hurt to relax a little? I won’t hurt you.” he mumbled and the grip loosened a little, but even if the request was reasonable, his body was now on edge and he found himself unable to relax. Had the other just lain beside him he would have been fine, even though he was a ghoul. But now when he was so close it was a whole other story, even if it was a ghoul behind him. He found that he liked the warmth a little too much.

His cheeks heated up as he felt his cock growing hard involuntarily, trying to will it down with his mind, begging that the ghoul wouldn’t notice it. That would surely be the end of his pride, being aroused by the ghoul’s mere presence and said one knowing about it. 

Minutes passed while they laid like that, and Danse could feel Hancock relaxing more and more. However, Danse could not calm down his body and started to feel uncomfortable, his jumpsuit suddenly too tight over him.

If he waited a bit more, maybe he could leave without raising any suspicion? It was already hard to lay still as it was, and it seemed like Hancock was sleeping.

He reached for the arm around his waist and pulled it up from his body, at the same time trying to wriggle his way from the other, proving very hard as he was already close to the wall. Just as he seemed to find a solution, a sharp inhale from behind him alerted him of the ghoul stirring. Startled, Danse lost his grip and the arm fell down on him again and this time he knew for sure that the other had awaken.

“You trying to sneak out on me? How rude.” Hancock said, his voice seeming raspier than usual. He should respond with something but he couldn’t seem to find anything to say, frozen in place with his ears burning and his semi-hard length throbbing uncomfortably. Maybe if he didn’t say anything he would drop it?

“Hey, you okay? Mole rat got your tongue or-” Unfortunately, the ghoul seemed concerned when he got no response and sat up, but he stopped mid sentence.

Danse just knew he had noticed and he silently cursed his bad luck and the dim lights inside the shack.

“Want me to take care of it?” Hancock said after a pause and Danse found himself horrified at the suggestion. Not because it was kind of absurd, but because he was actually considering it. Curiosity maybe at what would happen if he said yes. He was suddenly aware of the ghoul’s eyes resting on him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, as if I’d let you.” he managed to stutter out, suddenly not sure if he meant that at all. He sat up, trying to turn around and hide his problem but of course it was too late. He felt the ghoul shift behind him and suddenly that warm body was pressed to his backside again, Hancock’s arms circling around his torso, clasping together in the middle. For someone who was so slim, Hancock’s body was firm, more muscle than one would anticipate at the first glance. But the grip around him wasn’t forceful, making it easy to escape if he’d wanted to.

“You sure about that?” Hancock’s head leaned on his shoulder, the low voice murmuring close to his ear, causing Danse to shiver. He knew that moment he wasn’t sure at all. His heart was beating fast and the body behind him, which seemed to promise much more than just this embrace, excited him. Ghoul or not.

He felt himself shake his head, silently giving the permission for whatever Hancock had planned. Maybe he had just lost his mind?

The hands unclasped in front of him, one coming down to rest on his thigh, his muscles twitching in slight surprise. The other found its way further down, briefly ghosting over his hard cock through layers of clothing, making Danse take a sharp breath, trying to anticipate what was coming. However, the hand was gone just as soon as it had been there and Danse let out a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

”Let’s get you out of that jumpsuit first, wouldn’t want to spoil it, now would we?” Hancock said in that raspy voice again and Danse felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded, already reaching for the straps on his shoulders as Hancock’s hands fumbled at the straps on his legs.

If there was a chance to back away this was the perfect one. That’s what his mind said, urging him to stop this at once, to not go any further with a ghoul. But the other part of him told him he was a synth and therefore a traitor to the Brotherhood and shouldn’t care.

The latter won over and he hurriedly loosened the straps and dragged down the zipper.

With his upper-body now free from his uniform, the chill in the air was more apparent as he shuddered. Fortunately the moment of cold was brief, as Hancock’s clothed torso was quick to return to his backside, his small frame doing a poor job of trying to cover him up, but nevertheless the idea was now welcome.

This was the first time he’d had the time to really feel the texture of the ghouls skin and to his surprise the feeling wasn’t unpleasant at all, just unfamiliar. It was weird staring at the wall though while the other’s rough, damaged hands travelled across his front. Weird, because it was nothing like his own hands. Although it definitely wasn’t unpleasant. Especially not when one of the hands ventured lower, dragging slowly across his stomach, before it stopped just above the waistline of the uniform. Danse was struggling with keeping his composure, every stroke of the ghoul’s hands sending sparks through his body, not to mention his cock.

“Take it off for me, will you?” Hancock whispered, his breath coming out hot against the shell of his ear. Danse complied immediately, embarrassed at how eager he was and hoping that Hancock didn’t notice it.

“Just a warning - if you want to stop, any time, tell me.” Hancock warned. Danse nodded, distracted as he got rid of the last piece of his uniform, shortly before Hancock’s hand finally pushed past the waistband of his boxers.

A soft moan escaped the ex-soldiers lips as the rough hand firmly gripped his cock and started to stroke it in a slow pace. It didn’t take much to make him rock hard, Hancock confident in what he was doing and Danse tried not to think about how the ghoul had probably done this before.

The ghoul pressed closer to him, both of them leaning forward in result and Danse suddenly felt something hard pressing into his lower back. Apparently ghouls did have those kinds of urges. His own hands hovered over his own legs, unsure were he could place them, when Hancock’s free hand clasped one of them in his own. 

Had he still been a Brotherhood soldier, Hancock wouldn’t even had made it this far with him he realised. He wasn’t even sure he would consider it even if he wasn’t a ghoul, his attitude not something the Brotherhood of Steel liked. Strange how perspectives could change when one was aroused and under no command.

There was no denying it, he was painfully turned on right now, and judging from the small thrusts against his back Hancock was too. He should be disgusted with himself, with what he’s doing and with whom, but strangely enough he wasn’t.

"You’ve never been fucked before, have you? You've probably never had the chance. Not with anyone." Hancock's voice was low and raspy as he leaned closer to Danse's ear, pressing his weight a little harder against the man as he whispered. "I bet your ass was created for the sole purpose of swallowing cock." the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock agonizingly slow ventured downwards, giving said ass a firm squeeze and Danse couldn't stop the small moan from escaping. 

The comment had caught him completely off-guard, his ears burning in shame. Of course he could not deny that such thoughts had crossed his mind, him kneeling on all four while being fucked hard, hands gripping tightly at his hips, impaling him on a hard cock.

Though those fantasies had contained a lot of different faces; Nate, Knight Rhys - hell, even Maxson occasionally- they had never had Hancock in them. He had never thought about the other like that, mostly out of principles.

There was a time and place for everything apparently. Right now seemed like a perfect example for that. They could help each other with their arousals.

But the pace of which the ghoul had set was still slow, way too slow and with each stroke Danse grew more frustrated, knowing it wouldn't be able to take him over the edge soon enough. He needed more and he tried to thrust into the hand, but a weight settled over his stomach, preventing him from moving too much.

“Please, Hancock, I want-” he managed to get out. This must be the first time he’s ever asked about something from the ghoul, but he couldn’t say exactly what he wanted. At least not out loud.

The hand around his cock withdrew and Danse was suddenly worried that he might had said something wrong. Instead he was taken off guard when Hancock with seemingly no effort grabbed onto his sides and turned and flipped him down. Back against mattress, he stared up with shocked eyes, most probably looking like a radstag at gun point, that's at least how he felt.

It was a bit overwhelming, looking into those dark orbs that stared him down. It was hard trying to decipher what the other was thinking as the eyes roamed across Danse’s body. On one hand he wanted to cover himself up, feeling to exposed when he was now underneath the ghoul, on display. The other more illogical part of him noticed that the other was still wearing those ridiculous clothes of his. Suddenly Danse wanted nothing more than take them off, all other doubts burying themselves in the back of his mind. 

Leaning upwards his fingers were reaching out for the flag Hancock used as a belt, clumsily trying to untie it. Before he could however, Hancock’s hands suddenly grabbed his wrists. Confused and not to talk about a little bit frustrated, Danse looked up at the other man as if expecting an answer. He didn’t get one. Instead he was pulled forward as the other leaned down and his breath hitched in his throat when he realised the other was kissing him.

He’d never kissed anyone before and he hadn’t counted on it feeling so intimate. A hand on his cock was indeed very intimate, but not like this he noted. It felt nice, lips against his, though the ghoul technically didn’t have lips any more. Nevertheless, Hancock knew what he was doing.

The kiss ended too soon as Hancock pulled away, his hand still holding onto Danse’s hands as he wore a thoughtful expression. Danse himself didn’t know what to say, as if the gesture, way too sweet in the setting they had built up, had taken all of his words.

He wanted to say something though. Wanted to question if that had been necessary, why he was still staring at him.

“Uh...” was the response he apparently settled for, a not-so-powerful word which contained his confusion and wonder. It seemed like that was enough to snap Hancock out of whatever thought he had held. He leaned forward again, this time releasing his grip on Danse as one hand found his neck and the other cupped the former soldier’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again, harder.

Despite his confusion he decided that he could maybe wait with the questions, especially when Hancock started tugging at his boxers, trying to remove them. Once again Danse became aware that the other had only removed his hat so far and this time when he reached for the flag he wasn’t stopped, quickly untying it and letting it fall to the floor. 

Before he could continue with his trousers, he was to his surprise gently pushed down on the floor as Hancock freed him from his boxers, finding his place between Danse’s legs. Danse almost hissed when the cold air hit him, but Hancock was quick to take him into his hand again, in the same slow pace he’d had from the beginning, bringing him close but never over the edge.

“More- faster, anything please.” the words came out of his mouth though he wasn’t the one saying it. Through the dim lights and his half-closed eyes he could see how the ghoul suddenly smirked at him, either amused by his request or thinking up something witty to say. Maybe both.

Hancock leaned impossible closer, his clothed chest to Danse’s naked one. A pause. Then, he finally spoke after being quiet for so long, a low whisper that gave away his own arousal.

“Would my cock be enough for you?” an image flashed before Danse’s eyes, the ghoul thrusting into him, deep and hard and a spike of arousal shot through his whole body. He did actually like the sound of that.

A quick nod seemed to suffice as an answer. The ghoul’s free hand withdrew to the inner pocket of his coat, searching for something. Apparently he found what he was looking for and he released his grip around Danse’s cock.

Danse heard a small ‘pop’ and then the sound of something metallic falling to the floor and he leaned onto his elbows to see what it was. However he was pushed down again by Hancock’s right hand.

“Don’t worry, it’s just oil.” was the answer to the unspoken question.

It didn’t answer all of the questions, like why he carried it around, but it would have to do. From this angle Danse couldn’t see much, but he certainly felt when an oiled finger made it’s way to his hole, slowly teasing outside of it before Hancock decided to test the water. It didn’t hurt when the finger pushed in past the knuckle but it was a weird feeling, the rough texture of the ghoul’s hand causing a bit of friction.

He pulled out a bit before he pushed back again, and repeated the motion a few times while his other hand started stroking his side. Shortly enough another finger was added and this time he did feel it more, an almost uncomfortable feeling stretching him. Those two fingers started to work him open, thrusting back and forward and scissoring.

For the time being it was just weird and his hard cock started to soften. Seeing his discomfort, Hancock leaned forward and started kissing his throat as his hand found his way back to Danse’s dick, starting to stroke him and minimizing the work his other hand did.

“Just try to relax big guy. We’ll take it as slow as you need.” Hancock reassured him as he leaned back to look him in the eyes, and while that was a comforting thought, Danse actually didn’t want to take it so slow.

“I’m not made of glass you know.” he said even if he were indeed made of glass and metal and all other things synths contained. An uneasy feeling settled in his chest, but Hancock simply chuckled at him, a small genuine smile on his face and Danse something flutter inside his stomach, the uneasy feeling momentarily gone.

“I know, just make sure to tell me when it’s too much for you.” he said as he started stretching him more, making sure that he got used to the feeling, before slowly adding the third one.

While two fingers was a bit unpleasant, three was starting to hurt a bit and Danse groaned at the intrusion, grabbing onto the closest thing he could find, which happened to be Hancock’s coat. The other stopped then, letting him get used to the feeling while stroking his cock.

“Okay?” Hancock asks him a little out of breath and Danse realises that all focus had been on him. Hell, Hancock wasn’t even out of his pants yet.

“Yeah, but what about you?” he managed to say, despite not being wholly used to the feeling yet. But he is ashamed of forgetting the other, looking down to the ghoul’s crotch, where his cock is straining against the pants.

”Nothing I can’t handle, right now it’s important how it is for you.” Hancock says with a smile. His heart flutter in his chest at that and his cheeks heat up as his dick twitches in the ghoul’s hand.

Danse nods dumbly at the other, at loss of what to say all of a sudden and Hancock takes it as his cue to start moving his fingers again. It doesn’t take that long before he gets used to the sensation and the pain is replaced with that weird feeling again.

Until he reach deeper and brush against something, making Danse’s whole body tense up in pleasure and his lips let out a moan. He is so shocked that he looks up at Hancock, who simply grins at him.

“Guess I found it then?” it’s not a question as much as it is a statement, and before Danse can answer he repeats the motion a few times and Danse head falls back against the mattress. His whole body tingles at the sensation and his cock has certainly woken up now in Hancock’s grip. 

Then the fingers inside him pulls out, so sudden that he has to remember to take a breath and he looks up just in time to see Hancock take off his pants, throwing them across the shack. He shouldn’t be surprised that the other didn’t wear any underwear, it seemed to fit his personality. But he is surprised when Hancock leans forward again immediately.

“The coat too. Take all of it off.” Danse puts a hand up to stop him, embarrassed at how childish his request comes out, but he doesn’t want to be the only one naked any more.

“Well, who am I to deny that kind of request?” he smiles at him and Danse is caught off guard once again, but the coat and his shirt comes off and is tossed somewhere along with the pants. This is the first time Danse has seen him without the frock coat, or without anything. 

A small part of him thought that he would definitely back out once he saw Hancock naked, but to his own surprise he isn’t repulsed or even disgusted with the sight before him. He would describe it as strangely aroused, and if he had still been a Brotherhood soldier he might have gotten his head cut off for such a statement.

But he is not a Brotherhood solider, he’s just a rogue synth who doesn’t belong anywhere. Except when Hancock smiles down at him as he finds his way back between Danse’s legs, a ridiculous thought that he does belong in this world crosses his mind.

Hancock’s rough hand found Danse’s hips and lifted them up a bit, as he stroked his own cock with oil, which looked painfully hard at the moment. He lined up his cock at Danse’s hole and it seemed to take a lot of self-control for him to stop there.

“You ready?” the ghoul asked and once again gave him the chance to back out, which all of a sudden annoyed him. He sure wouldn’t have made it this far if he didn’t want it, and god did he want it by now.

“Just do it already!" he practically growled at him, surprising himself in the process.

Hancock didn't waste any more time and started to push in, and for once Danse was thankful for the slow pace. Sure he had gotten used to three fingers, but Hancock's dick was wider and longer than that. Halfway in Hancock suddenly stopped and grabbed Danse chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Breathe." Hancock said and Danse hadn't even noticed that he had forgotten that, sucking in air and exhaling it. It hurt quite a bit, not being used to the stretch, but he didn't want to stop it yet.

Both were still for a while before Hancock slowly slid out a bit and thrusting back in, searching Danse's face for any unspoken signals. Reminding himself to breathe and relax took a lot of effort and he almost jumped in shock when one of Hancock's hands found their way back to his cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts, slowly and almost hesitant as if he was afraid to hurt the other. 

Soon enough the small thrusts stopped hurting and Hancock grew a little bolder, speeding up a bit and going deeper in the process and the drag of his dick against Danse's inner walls was starting to feel really good.

However the pace was still too slow.

He needed it deeper, faster, but he was afraid the other wouldn't comply, perhaps afraid of hurting him.

"Wait." he said breathlessly and Hancock abruptly stopped, despite that his whole body seemed to protest. "Can you lie down?" Danse was hesitant to ask, afraid of embarrassing himself, but Hancock didn't laugh at him, only nodding at him as he pulled out. The sudden emptiness was not something he liked and as soon as Hancock had laid down on the mattress, he straddled his hips. 

He briefly realized that he was in control for the first time and though he knew his primary goal, he didn't know if he should do something else. Hancock seemed to catch on and leaned upwards slightly, pulling Danse's head down to his to kiss him slowly.

With a renewed confidence, Danse reached down between them, grabbing Hancock's cock. The ghoul sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away from Danse’s lips. Not wanting to wait any longer he raised his hips and guided Hancock back to his hole, lowering himself down inch by inch.

They both moaned when he got all the way in, Danse feeling the pressure inside him. He raised himself up and dropped down again, Hancock’s dick brushing against that spot his fingers had touched before. Hancock released his grip on his neck, his hands resting on Danse hips instead as he sat up, trying to match his pace.

This was much better, Danse concluded, speeding up a bit despite the strain in his legs. They had barely started but he had been hard for so long, already close to the edge and with each thrust downwards Hancock’s cock hit him right where he needed it to. The pressure was building up rapidly, his cock straining and he felt himself getting closer.

He wanted to warn Hancock but he couldn’t talk all of a sudden, only moans and groans came out of his mouth and he didn’t even know when he had started, thankful for the fact that the nearest settlement was out of hearing-distance from them.

“Hancock, I’m going to-” he managed to say before a particular hard thrust finally brought him over the edge, his whole body tensing up in pleasure as he came all over Hancock’s chest. His vision became dizzy and he heard a groan underneath him before he suddenly found himself with his back against the mattress, Hancock thrusting deep into him a few times before he stilled, coming deep inside of him.

They took a few moments to catch their breaths, Hancock’s arms giving out as he fell down on top of Danse and even though he wasn’t a big man, he weighed a bit. He seemed to realise that as well and he leaned up enough so he could slowly pull out. Danse winced slightly at the sensation, as the other’s cum followed shortly, trickling out of his hole.

“Sorry about that.” Hancock mumbled before he laid down beside him, reaching for the closest cloth he could reach - the flag it seemed - and started wiping at Danse’s stomach.

“It’s okay.” Danse said and strangely enough it really was okay. More than okay actually. He protested slightly when Hancock hands wandered down to clean him, saying how he shouldn’t ruin the flag, but Hancock ignored him.

“It’s just clothes, it’s not like I can’t wash it in the lake later.” Hancock retorted and Danse had surrendered, tired and not finding any flaw in his statement.

When he was done he threw away the flag once again and reached for his coat and Danse’s jumpsuit. He casually draped the jumpsuit over Danse and his coat over himself feeling that flutter in his chest once again.

“Do you want your boxers too?” Hancock asked him, obviously not going to get dressed himself. Danse shook his head, not really wanting to move too much, and putting on his clothes involved a lot of moving.

Instead he rolled over, facing the wall. He almost jumped in shock when he felt Hancock rolling over, his naked body flush again his back before he remembered that he would fall out of the mattress if he didn’t do this.

Still he tensed up as an was flung over his chest, squeezing tight, and a new weight leaning against his neck. He realized that it was Hancock’s face as a puff of warm air grazed his skin and he didn’t quite get it.

“Why do you insist on being this close?” Danse asked him, not daring to move his head or body.

“Does it bother you?” Hancock asked him, no doubt a frown on his face. Danse felt how he leaned back, loosening his grip and he nearly panicked, bringing his own hand over Hancock’s arm to stop him.

“No, not at all but- I thought since we were done with the... Sexual act, we didn’t need to be so close.” he said, but his body didn’t agree.

“Well this is called the ‘cuddling act’ and it usually follows afterwards.” Hancock replied and moved closer again.

“It’s not related to arousal though.”

There was a pause and Danse finally found the courage to turn around. Hancock looked at him with squinted eyes, looking at him as if he had missed something obvious. The ghoul had leaned up on an elbow and looked down on him, speaking with an unsure tone.

“In this case it’s more related to attraction.” Danse suddenly tensed up. It hadn’t occurred to him that this could be more than simply taking care of each other’s needs. The memory of the other kissing him out of the blue flashed before his eyes and something clicked.

"But I'm a synth, not even human." was the words that came out of his mouth, hesitant and confused. Hancock knew that, didn’t he?

"I don't see you as a machine.” Hancock said, frowning at him. “Do you look at me and only see a ghoul?” Hancock asked him in a serious tone, giving him plenty of time to formulate an answer. 

Danse realized that he didn’t see the other as a ghoul and wondered when he had stopped seeing him that way. Well he certainly saw the black eyes and irradiated skin, but he was nothing like those ferals he fought. Come to think of it, wasn’t he more human than Danse was?

He realized that Hancock was waiting for an answer and he shook his head. No, he didn’t see him as a merely ghoul. 

"Look, it doesn't really matter what you are, synth, ghoul or whatever. The question is, do you see yourself as a machine or a human?"

He wanted to answer machine, because that’s what his records said about him, but he stopped himself and thought it over. How did he see himself?

Despite all the evidence that he was a synth, he had never felt like a machine. He was breathing, his heart was beating and however synthetic his body was, he bled like a human.

"A human." he managed to get out and he looked up at Hancock, who had a smile on his face.

“Good that you came to your senses. If you saw yourself as a machine, I did some pretty questionable things before.” Hancock said as he leaned down to Danse’s face, pressing his lips against the other in a kiss, making the former soldier’s face heat up in embarrassment.

“So with attraction, you mean, sexual attraction or...?” Danse trailed off.

“Sexual, emotional, the package. I’m into you. Thought I was kind of obvious, but I guess not. Do you like me or have I misunderstood the whole situation?” Hancock peered down at him, his dark eyes looking right at Danse’s own, seeming hesitant.

“Well, I hadn’t thought of it before, but this night has certainly changed my point of view.” Danse managed to say after a momentarily silence.

“English please.” Hancock said, probably frustrated at not getting a straight answer.

“Yes. I like you too.” Danse hurriedly answered with determination, feeling his stomach flutter once again at the smile he received, confirming his words.

“Good.” Hancock seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he captured Danse lips once again, a gentle peck. “We should get to sleep, there’s hopefully a day tomorrow too.” he mumbled as he laid down again, draping an arm over Danse’s waist and adjusting his coat better.

Danse thought about turning around again, but facing the wall again was not an appealing thought right now. Instead, he draped his own arm over Hancock’s waist and pulled him closer, closing his eyes when he felt the questioning gaze of the other. When he didn’t say anything, Hancock chuckled slightly.

“G’night, big guy.” he mumbled.

Danse hoped there would be a day tomorrow.


End file.
